Its about to get Pradesh in here
by E-Reign
Summary: Densa is hosting a Pradesh week my dear readers! So join me as I create wonderful stories each day based off of the word prompts. M because this is about to get sexy. You have been warned. Week starts August 5, 2018.
1. chapter 1

**Well fuck me this is really happening! Come one! Come all! To the Pradesh fam week! Better get ready to read these somewhere private for I am challenging and dedicating myself to all the smutty goodness. Let's get that blood pumping, face flushing, heart racing action. You have been warned. Also, if you don't know who the Pradesh are, might I suggest taking the time before this epic week occurs to read up on Desnas stories. You can't go wrong with any of them.**

 **This week goes from August 5-11-2018. So please be waiting and wanting for the updates.**

 **Never forget to bow down to the goddess that is DESNA for gracing is with her creation of the Pradesh fam, cause this wouldn't be possible without her.**

 **You ready for this? Cause I don't think you are!**

 **•Shatter**

 **•Lick**

 **•Summit**

 **•Concede**

 **•Particular**

 **•Huge**

 **•Doxy**

 **Bonus- Brimstone**

 **Let's have some wonderful fun with the Pradesh fam! Can't wait to see what everyone else comes up with!**


	2. Shatter

**Happy Birthday DESNA! Fair warning, I suck at time management, so this week may or may not be updated daily on time.**

 **I'm off to a great start already a day behind. Wish me some motivation yeah? And tell my muse to suck it the fuck up and write okay? She's pretty bull headed but with insistence she gets shit done.**

After the guild disbandment and working for Sorcerers Weekly Lucy had pulled herself back togetherslowly. Although given her current employment it was easy for her to not only gain information about her former guild members but also to gain contacts all over the country. She worked her butt off in the first year writing everything she could that when her plan finally formed correctly she could propose her offer to Jason and their boss Mickey before putting it into action.

Even though she didn't have time to work on her physical training she continued to regularly meditate because then while away she could focus maiming on her body.

The time had finally come, her magic capabilities had finally risen to a safe point to hopefully complete the spell she had been working on since the disbandment of the guild. Her spirits had already warned her that spell craft was incredibly hard to construct and complete flawlessly, throw in this being her first attempt and not being a caster besides her Urano Metria, this was already looking to be a failure. However Lucy was not going to let that stop her because even if this didn't work she would find a way.

With her last belongings stored with Virgo in the spirit realm Lucy had already met with her boss and Jason, who luckily agreed this was worth her leave. There was supposedly from what Loke said a decent camp ground in the mountains by the Waas Forest that she could go for her duration, which was a grueling six month plan to take her body from soft and curvy to lean and strong. Of course this was going to be an extreme test of her own personal determination and motivation but nothing spurred Lucy on more than the thought of family.

-TimeSkip- 

Six months of her personal hell had come and gone within a flash, Lucy may have been chomping at thebit to get herself here but now that her training period was over, the uneasiness started to settle in her gut about the road ahead. Usually Lucy knew to trust her instincts, they did not usually lead her wrong but at this moment in time her impatience was getting to her. Maybe it was the old nickname messing with her, or her ability to somehow do the impossible that she was depending on, whatever it was Lucy decided not to wait any longer.

She woke up at the crack of dawn the morning of the spell, doing a short focusing meditation in the morning, and fueling herself with fresh fish and berries. If this all worked out accordingly she would have her friend within her grasp tonight. Lucy had chosen the most appropriate place to try her spell, a clear and free flowing river that ran near her camp, although much smaller than she knew her friend would prefer, the nutrient rich and unsoiled water was what she was depending on.

Taking a deep breath Lucy settled herself upon a large bolder that stuck out in the middle of the river, it's tides although much stronger than a creek lazily lapped at her legs. She had done as much research possible, wrote and rewrote spell upon spell until it flowed nicely. Checked and double checked with Crux to see if the true meaning behind her words would come through. Analyzed, over analyzed and reanalyzed other mage written spells to see the differences and similarities to her own. She screamed and sure cried, moaned and groaned but never once considered giving up.

This was her friend, her family, her second mother, this was _her_ Aquarius and Lucy would be dammed to live out the rest of her life without her. Despite the harsh words, despite the fights, despite everything that they had ever gone through this was her first spirit and if Stach Face wouldn't either help her get her friend back or just give her Aquarius back then damn it all she would do it herself. Not that Lucy could blame anyone but she had already gone through her immediate family leaving her, her second _family_ and friends left her (Not that she blamed them for want to adventure on their own), Lucy would not let her spirit family leave her if it was within her power to keep them at her side.

Letting her determination fill her and ward off the cold sleeping into her skin Lucy reequipped into her Aquarius star dress and started the incantation.

(I'm never good at writing spells... just imagine something magical ;))

Lucy felt her body hovering slowly, rising above the ground like the stars themselves. She wasn't of conscious mind to tell how long she repeated the spell over and over as she rose above Earthland. When her magic met compacity and her reserves were getting low Lucy knew the climax of the spell was about to come, so as her chanting continued she slowly opened her eyes. Stars brighter than any she had ever seen before littered the sky all around her. It was surreal as when she went to the spirit world with her old team, if she reached out just far enough she may have been able to touch the closest star to Earthland. Realizing that thought Lucy looked down only to find she was so far above the ground the mountains she was camping in looked like ant hills. How she was able to survive while performing this spell she summed up to the nature of it.

Almost as of the spell had a mind of its own Lucy's lips were moving faster and faster, words spiraling out like a waterfall. Her magical gauge went from steady to suddenly put falling and whiping out most of her reserve. Right before her eyes she watched a pure light form, growing brighter and brighter before her eyes. At first she hoped, she wished possibly it could be her spell coming together to bring her back her friend. Yet like most desperate moments in adventure films, right as the protagonist thought their prize was in reach something bad happened. Like an old school horror film Lucy watched as the small star she was creating turned catastrophic, its levels fluctuated dangerously with her well within reach. There was nothing Lucy could do but watch with fear in her gaze as her own spell, her magic turned catatonic right before her eyes and in slow motion shattered.

Through the haze and black spots Lucy could see the sky getting farther away. With only an ounce of magic left Lucy used one final push to shoot out a cry to the heavens to not let this be the end. Right before her eyes finally closed she swore she could see wings the color of a starless night.

Zen was restlessly walking the empty gardens of the Academe, there was a chill in the night that was usual for hot summer. That and a eerie feeling settled deep within his bones as it got darker, maybe that and the cold had scared off the other students and professors. Zen however believed that whatever magic was stirring the usually calm willow trees that surrounded the gardens, it created a sense of unease. Not one to going against his instincts he had taken up perch upon the tallest grandfather tree in the center of the court yard.

It was nearing dawn that Zen was about to call it a night when a blast of pure unconventional celestial magic washed over his being. The weight the magic held as it pressed against him was unlike anything he had experienced even from his brother Kaleb the White Sea guild leader and wizard said with unimaginable mind bending abilities. Zen could hear the other mages causing a scene however the feeling in his gut as the magic settled pulled at his gut and had his wings snapping out without him realizing.

Like a moth drawn to a flame he cut through the skies, faster and faster his body propelled like the speed of light he shot across the sky. Before he knew it Zens sharp eye caught what looked to be a glowing figure falling without heed down to Earthland. What at first he could have sworn was a celestial spirit he rationalized it could not be, for there was something more than celestial that wafted off of the person. As if in slow motion his body quickly wrapped around the figure, wings snapping out farther to balance out the momentum of what he looks down to see is a small... woman. Zen caught a small glimpse of molten chocolate and honey colored eyes before the fell shut. Body strong yes feminine with soft porcelain skin, curves obviously she had tried to rid herself of still present even in a sports bra and spandex shorts.

With ease of years of practice Zen brought himself down to the ground with his precious cargo cradled against his chest. That swirling of desire and mixed haze almost threatened to take him over when he realized this woman was obviously a celestial summoner. However unlike previous ones Zen had run into he felt no hostility or vileness tainting her magic. The haze was also more of a thrumming pleasure for simply being in her vicinity more than something that took any rational thought and blew him out of control of himself.

Finally tearing his gaze from the golden girl Zen took in his surroundings, easily identifying they were no longer within Boscos borders. If he had to guess Zen believed they were within Fiore, where his younger brother Bicklow resides. Where Bosco is lush with large amounts of water and islands, Fiore was mountainous and had lots of forests. He knew he had flown west, and Seven was known for its deserts so he knew they could not be there.

Sending out a wave of his magic Zen was happy to find no close residing humans, yet enough game to forriage to prepare a meal for himself and the girl still in his arms. He may not be a dragon slayer like his brother Cristoff with keen senses for everything, but his eye sight was that of a eagles, his magic senses ran exceptionally high from his rigerous training, his wings could pick up on vibrations carried through the wind, and his ability to trace celestial magic was unlike any other.

Zen could tell this vicinity has obviously been some sort of training camp for the beings currently still in his arms, so doing what he does best Zen simply followed the magical trails left behind until he came across a large cavern cut into the side of a Mountain. Around the corner he could hear the trickling of fresh water that must run from a stream down the side of the mountain into some sort of pond or lake. Ducking his over 6' build just a bit in order to enter the cave he was in awe the further he walked in.

It appeared that the mage, well Zen knew she was a mage obviously, but at what level he was not entirely sure. He believed she was the one to set off the magical explosion however with how little magic was currently running through her system he worried for her. Anyways, there had been literal book shelves carved into the walls of the cave, lights of little lacrimas were carved into the celing in the shapes of specific constellations. If he had to guess the woman was here at least a few months in order to do all of this.

Zeroing on the... pink plush bed Zen decided it was best to rest before looking more into this golden haired mystery. Laying her down Zen could only frown at how fragile she looked in that moment. Her breathing although steady was a little shallow, her skin paler than when he originally caught her. His brows nitted with concern, Zen was no healer. If he could get ahold of Cristoff then maybe he could do something yet Zen didn't have any communication and only a guess at where they were.

As he brushed his hand over her forehead to sweep her bangs away he was happy to see her take a deeper breath and a small sigh to escape her. Unable to hold back the tiny smile curling at his mouth Zen could only figured his touch somehow eased her just a bit. Praying to his beloved Stars Zen crawled into bed next to the golden goddess and settled his wing over them. Right away she shifted herself closer to him and Zen for the first time in his life was happy to be the comfort for someone else.

A week had past and Zen had yet to see the woman stir. Her magic was rising at an incredibly slow rate, causing his concern for the mage to grow. Zen could not bring himself however to leave the woman alone, so regularly he fed her and made sure she was hydrated. Often he would come back to camp only to find the girl cleaned and redressed, the site restocked and organized, fresh items or food waiting. Yet he could not pick up on any presence, only the slight celestial magic that still clung to the air. How it had stayed Zen was unsure. He had searched the whole cave for keys, since the mage had been decided celestial he figured she would have kept them hidden somewhere during her training. Still no luck though.

It was later that Sunday night Zen believed that the woman finally stirred. Zen heard her however he kept his gaze glued to the fire, he could see her in his peripherals and if she looked this way he knew she could see his side profile. Unlike if it was someone he personally knew Zen gave her space and quiet to figure her surrounds out, if he had bounded up and rushed her it could end in either of them getting hurt.

A small whining sound came from the petite woman before he heard her turn his way. Like a child he watched her yawn cutely before rubbing her eyes like waking from a long slumber. It was obvious she still struggled a bit to move as her arm shook while she did so. A few seconds passed before Zen heard her sharp intake of breath, taking that as his cue he turned his face to meet her gaze full of curiosity and awe.

"Angel." She whispered, her voice soft as if spoken any louder would break the spell cast upon them as their gazes met.

Never in his life has the word often associated with him sounded so pleasing to his ears. A feeling swirling of pride and giddiness washed through him.

Golden flecked amethyst met gold and melted chocolate. Zen was once again taken aback by her beauty. Her golden locks although messy created a halo effect around her, small button nose, perfect heart shaped face, plump lips made for pleasure, and large soul sucking eyes. Zen felt his breath stutter as he realized what he previously thought was brown with golden accented eyes were actually one molten chocolate while the other was hypnotizing honey.

He felt himself rise from his spot on the ground, Wigs unfurling by themselves. She was calling to him, in a way to take care of her. She was comfort embodied, a soul easing magical signature that quieted his own sometimes overwhelming arch angel magic.

Of course her body was sin, and as far as he could tell she was pure. Pure love, pure joy, pure intentioned. He could give her this little piece of himself, even if nothing came from this night Zen knew he would seek her out again if only for the enjoyment of her presence.

By the time he had realized what they were doing he had already plucked the woman from her bed. His gaze never leaving hers as he walked them out to the small free flowing water fall behind the mountain. It was warm out tonight as the air brushed past them. Easing into the chilled water he could feel his companion shiver just the slightest as he stripped her from her clothes, whether in anticipation or actual chill Zen was unsure however as soon as she was free he brought her lithe frame snugly against his own.

Her little gasp caused a small smile to break out a crossed his face as he lowered them into the water. Both finally free from their confines, his wings doing a nice job of shredding his off, something he would worry about later for his focus was purely on the enigma in front of him. Breath littered wet skin as they simply enjoyed the waters together, Stars twinkled above them as the lost one another in their gaze.

Finally the spell was broken as Zens gaze flickered down to the lips he'd been yearning to taste. As if she already knew what he wanted she graced him with the greatest knowledge before their lips locked. ' _Lucy.'_ She whispered and ' _Zen'_ he responded.

Lips touched soft like feathers, simply goshting against one another before finally comeing together. As if to see who could steal the others breath first as they kissed, the taste of stardust and honey on his tongue. A taste similar to the ones before, yet Intoxicating on a whole other level. They parted breathing hard, yet Zen was far from done. He had learned over the week spent caring for her that the more they touched the healthier she became so he planned on simply touching, caressing, teasing her into a fully healthy mage once again.

Zen kept his touched firm yet well placed, down the curve of her back as she arched into him. The swell of her hip as he shifted her into his lap. The back of her neck as he tasted his way from mouth to pert nipples simply asking for attention. Even if Lucy was a Florian, she exuded passion and desire with every thrust of her hips, with every burning kiss, with every heated gaze she gave him as they climbed the latter of bliss together.

His name falling from her lips like a mantra and he steadily thrusted deep into her tight snatch. Feeling her muscles constrict around him almost made him go corss eyed alone. Lucy gave as well as she took, after multiple couplings of him guiding her it seemed as if she came alive under his touch. Next thing Zen knew his back was against a large rock as she winked at him before shooting under water. At first he was confused before he felt that devious mouth of hers wrap around his once again hard cock. The woman was insatiable, and if there was once thing her would get out of this night, it was memories he would take with him to the grave. A night of sensual soul connecting sex. Little words were spoken but each other names practically said in prayer and the occasional curse they couldn't hold back from their tricky partners actions.

Once worn well beyond tired Zen summonsed enough strength to pull them from the water and back into the cave. Once again happy to see a lit fire with warm soup, the bedding appeared changed and a piles of clothes laid unpon a bench for both of them.

Zen got Lucy to consume a cup of soup before he himself downed a bowl and tiredly he deposited both of them on the bed. Zen hoped that the warmth of the fire, and the unusual bed spread would dry them out before they awoke. Barely conscious Zen was able to wrap a wing around their nude forms before finally falling into a blissful sleep.

When Lucy woke she found herself no longer within the comforting embrace of the angel. In reality yawning and looking around Lucy realized she was no longer even in the cave, swinging her legs to the side of the bed and getting up, the pulled muscles of her abdomen and legs let her know at least that last night was not a dream. Wobbling Lucy made it to the white vanity where a pristine note sat upon a midnight blue pillow. With curling gold writing Lucy was able to make out the note obviously addressed to herself, yet written in Celestian language. It took her a minute for her muddled mind to clear enough to break down and reform the dead language to something she could actually read.

' _Daughter of the Stars, the one who fights for the rights of all celestial spirits. Those in and out of her care. The spirit realm has come to recognize you as a pillar of all that is good within a summoner. By the powers vested to me by not only the stars themselves but those collations they become I grant you the knowledge you seek to reunite with the one you love. As you should know, anything gained without hard work does not show for anything. May the stars continue to guide your way old friend._

 _-artem-_

 _-Stach Face'_

After reading the letter Lucy felt a wave of power enter her system, facts and locations entered her brain like rapid shots. Clutching at her forehead it was almost overwhelming. Leaning against the vantiy Lucy took a deep breath. She was still semi confused on what had happened. One moment she was casting her spell, then boom, and the next she is wrapped in the embrace of an angel named Zen. One that helped ease her mind and make her feel so content, like she hasn't since before the guild disbanded. Taking another deep breath and righting herself, Lucy looks down at her black lace nighty, shaking her head because only one spirit would dress her in such a way. Quickly she finds a closet stocked with clothes that appear to be made just for her, and hurry's herself to the on suite. Taking her first bath in stars know how long. Her final thought before allowing herself into total relaxation was the hope that Zen was okay.

Back on Earthland. Zen woke from his slumber to find that little Lucy was not within his reach. However a neat note written in gold atop the pillow she once slept on. Looking around Zen was astonished to find every little detail, and design he was sure Lucy had placed upon the cave was gone except the bed they laid upon. Finally picking up the note he should not have been surprised to see it was from the celestial world, written in Celestian and everything.

' _Archangel,_

 _Our princess is safe and secured to finish her healing process. Thank you for saving her and bringing her back to health when we could not. However we will take it from here. Farewell._

 _-The princesses loyal spirits'_

Zen could only shake his head at the ridiculousness of it all, if not for the note he might have thought it was all just a dream. The golden goddess Lucy seemed just too good to be true, however he now knew her name and later on her would find her again. Tucking the little note into the pocket of the leather pants provided, he needed to hold onto it to keep his own sanity. Stretching out his wings Zen sighed knowing as soon as he got back to the Academe he would be in for an earful from not only the professors but he doubted his father had not already heard of his absence. Zen just needed to decide if he told everyone of the golden secret he wanted to keep all to himself. At least... for now.

 **Whew! Been trying to get that out for three days! Incredibly happy with the way it turned out.**

 **Fair waning this is not decided as a ZenLu... yet. However I am keeping an ear to the reviews on who you wish for the golden goddess to end up with. Be prepared for each chapter will specify an encounter with each Pradesh sibling, most sexual** **, but not all.**

 **Yes there is a story line behind this obviously. My goal is the 8 sibling days with a final chapter to not only tie back the whole plot of the story but who Lucy will end up with also. So stay turned!**

 **Follow, fav and review! Lots of love me dear readers! Write on!**


	3. Lick

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys rock.**

After her bath Lucy found herself more at ease with everything. Really as she looked over what had happened although her spell did not get her the results she wanted right away mostly due to her own impatience, it did bring her an angel for a night that brought her so much comfort and pleasure. In some ways it felt easier to breathe, with Zen coming to save her she gained if anything some wonderful memories to cherish along with the finally the acceptance from her King of the one thing she wanted the most. Sure he may have not given her an easy and direct answer, but he was right in his note if you don't work for what you want you really didn't earn it. That thought alone just didn't sit right with Lucy, she left the life of lavish not only because she wasn't cared for anymore but she wanted to be her own person and make her way in this life.

This is and adventure that Lucy couldn't help but smile for, she was going off on her own against the world to not only see places she's never seen before but do something of her own volition. Ever since joining the guild and becoming Team Natsu she was often just drug around to do missions, not that she despised her old team for doing so, it just wasn't often that she got her opinion listened and adhered to. This way every step of the adventure, every bump in the road, she would do herself and overcome with her spirit family. She would be not only redefining herself more as a solo mage but also strengthening her bond with her spirits.

The stars already seemed to be shining upon her, as one of the ingredients she needed was something she _believed_ would be an easy find. That and where she would find the first piece, she should also find a mage that can hopefully help her with decoding certain things on the list implanted in her brain that she couldn't quite figure out because there were many meanings behind many figures just used in specific ways. There was no one better Lucy knew at languages than him, that and she could bounce her pronounciation of the vocab off of him too. If not, the magic counsel is only a hop, skip and jump away from where she is headed. As a last resort Lucy knew she could count of Levy to at least be able to help her if the other refused.

In the closet in the random room Lucy found all sorts of outfits that she often found herself in now a days. One however caught her eyes the most. It was in the back of the walk in closet displayed against the wall. Pulling it down Lucy was amazed to also see specific jewelry laid out on the small bench in front of it. Shrugging her shoulders Lucy put on the uniform. The fabric was something like polyester yet she could feel the definitive celestial feel to it which meant Virgo more than likely added some sort of defense to it. The tops stretched enough to pull over her head, high collared with no sleeves. It has a very nice keyhole cutout in the front that still gave plenty of viewing pleasure. The hem fell right at the bottom of her ribs. The shorts were of the same golden shade, stretchy and were mid rise until higher thigh. Still more modest than her old mini skirts and tube tops. Don't get her wrong, Lucy still loves dressing that way on occasion but she knew this was going to be a grueling adventure and there was no time to cry about ruined clothing or immodest situations.

Quickly she tied her hair up in a high pony, it's end reaching the middle of her back. A trim might be in order soon she mused. Simple golden ringlets two the size of her wrist, two for her ankles, and two for her upper arms. Finally Lucy noticed the small black bag at the foot of the bench, embroidered in gold was the word ' _Princess'._ Lucy could only smile and shake her head at her spirits, she loved them so damn much. It was why she was going to do her best and complete this journey no matter what. Sliding the sack over her shoulder Lucy entered the main bedroom to find her keys on the bed side table, as she reached for them Lucy eyes widened as they glowed gold and shrunk dangling themselves upon the golden bands on her wrists. Her right containing her most battle ready spirits and her left one with more companionship spirits. Tears welled in her eyes at their thoughtfulness. Lucy knew they were counting on her to do this.

Looking around the room Lucy spotted two doors, she believed anyways. One was on the far side which was covered in a galactic design, with no handle she could spot. The other was a plain white door with a golden handle, Lucy saw a key sticking out of it. Opening the door and picking out the bronze skeleton key Lucy was surprised to find herself walking out into the busy street of a town. Quickly she slipped the key to her normal key band and threw it into her nap sack. Going up to a near by news stand Lucy was surprised to pick it up to see she had been gone for two weeks. In the room she was only there for a few hours, so by her calculations the place she was must be some other space denension between Earthland and the spirit realm because if she was in the profit realm she would have been gone over a month and a half. So that pocket demension must move half as fast as time does in the Spirit Realm, how handy.

Smiling at the man behind the counter Lucy replaced the new paper before asking.

"Pardon me, but could you tell me where exactly I am?"

With a curious and slightly concerned look the older man responded.

"Well dear you're in Herc town, the small village that resides along the eastern side of Blue Pegasus."

Like a lightbulb went off in her head Lucy gave the man a smile and nod before slipping off. She couldn't help but giggle to herself. She had been thinking of the guild when she opened the door, of course it would have teleportation magic! Lucy is really looking forward to learning more about the room she was in. Putting those thoughts aside however she looked up to the sky to see it was still mid afternoon, she wished to the Stars that the men she needed were currently at the guild.

Building in her sight Lucy could help but feel the nostalgia and happiness with a twinge of loneliness surge through her system. Quickly pushing in one of the doors Lucy was hoping to sneak right in, poking her head in she was happy to see most members distracted doing one thing or another. Her eyes zeroed in on Freed up on the second floor surrounded by books, Bix was at the bar cackling to some guy with a funny looking mustache behind the bar. Feeling mischievous Lucy couldn't help but smirk as she made her way up behind the unaware seith mage. Making eye contact with the bartender and holding a finger to her lips, Lucy quietly stopped right behind the tall man. Before he could register her presence Lucy molded herself along his back bringing her face to the crook on his neck Lucy couldn't help but breathe in his scent. Cedar and Boscan spice.

Lucy enjoyed hearing his breath catch and shudder in the middle of his talk with the bar tender. Lowering her voice in the hopes of throwing his off she couldn't help but whisper in his ear ' _Bix...'._ Lucy could feel his whole body shudder under her.

"Oh cosplayer..." He whispered back.

Pulling her head back Lucy stared at him wide eyed. Bix tipped his head back meeting her gaze with a playfulness twinkling in his uncovered eyes.

"What... but... I don't..?" Lucy couldn't seem to find the words.

Muffled laughs left the tall man as he sat, a shit eating smirk plastered across his tempting mouth.

"You very presence is easy to feel queenie, on top of that... those bracelets have replicas of your keys and I don't think anyone else would have them..."

Lucy could only laugh and shake her head at herself. Of course she would forget about something as simple as that. As Lucy tried to pull back Bix arms easily grabbed onto her. Raising an eyebrow at his actions his devious smirk only grew on his face.

"I enjoy having you wrapped around me little goddess."

Lucy's mouth popped open just a bit as the warmth of a small blush rose onto her cheeks. However before she could respond she heard a voice clearing behind them. Another smile lit up her face to see the rest of the Thunder Legion.

"Hi guys!" She greeted.

"Hello miss Lucy."

"Hello Lu"

"Hey blondie, What brings you to Blue Pegasus?"

"Actually..." Lucy says swirling the end of her pony around a finger. "I wanted to ask for help from Freed... and a favor from Bix." She finished with a wink towards the still seated man. Bixs' jaw went slack for a second before his smirk lit up his face again.

"Well Miss Lucy, what do you have in mind for help?" Freed asked.

A mirth filled smile lit up Lucy's face. "Have you ever heard of Celestian language?"

Lucy enjoyed watching Freeds brows furrow and realization dawn before an excited look crossed his face.

"Is that... the dead language of the celestial realm?"

"Correct. One point for the green team." Lucy couldn't help but giggle to herself.

Pulling the bag off of her shoulder Lucy dug around in it for a second before she pulled out the small note book she made the brain implanted list in and some notes on the break down of the language. Holding it out to the green haired mage Lucy enjoyed the awe and care he took into taking the book out of her hand.

"In there is a list of ingredients I am looking for in order to preform a spell, a couple of them I already have figured out. Those are already converted into Fiorian, the others however need work. With you being a language and rune master I felt that not only would it be enjoyable for you but helpful for me since you should be faster than myself once you get it down."

Freed nodded his head intensely.

"The only thing." Lucy said.

His head snapped up from gazing at the book cover to her eyes. With a more serious note to her voice Lucy admitted.

"In asking you for this help and giving you just a sliver of celestial information you must not share this information with anyone else but me."

Reaching out her hand Freed immediately put his into hers. A warm tingly feeling shot up their arms as a small golden glow surrounded their hands.

"You are now bound to your promise Freed. Don't break it, or else." Lucy said brightly before turning back around to claim the bar stool closest to Bix.

From the corner of her eye she saw the excited smile across the rune mages face as he ran back up the stairs. Laxus' attention had been stolen by the Master, and Ever was over gossiping with some other woman. Turning her attention back to the man beside her, Bix's gaze already settled on her face.

"Looks like it just you, me and this bar full of liquor cosplayer."

"Hmmm..." Lucy ponders playfully. "I think I can handle that."

The pair ordered their drinks, the first being a single shot to warm their insides. Bix ordered himself a nice beer, and Lucy ended up choosing a chocolate martini, because honesty chocolate and liquor? If they mixed it well it might be her new favorite drink.

Lucy could feel Bix's instead gaze on her, licking her lips Lucy dragged her tongue up the side of the glass that has excess dripping chocolate drizzle. Moaning softly at the richness and burn of the alcohol all in one delicious sip.

"Tell you what queenie..." Bix's husky voice sent shivers down her spine as it ghosted over the shell of her ear. Lucy didn't even realize he had gotten so close but she could feel the heat pouring off of him as his chest pressed against her right arm and the side of her chest.

"I have some better chocolate than what's in that drink you have right there at home, and I make a mean martini. You come over, enjoy some drinks, maybe enjoy some chocolate together and I'll do anything for ya that your heart desires."

Between the buzzing in her veins, the heat pooling in her gut and the desire burning in his red gaze, Lucy could hardly nod her head at him before he cackled and swept her up into his arms. With a wave over his shoulder to his guild his babies popped up from inside the pocket of his jacket. Jumping onto the totems they rose off through the sky, fevered warm lips attached to one another.

Lucy's mind was swirling as she registered Bix stepping off his babies and quickly making his way through a door. The only thing that mattered to her was his kiss, warm, firm, moldable. They kissed like they were dancing, easily responding to one another. Never before had she figured the seith mage was honestly interested in her, before they made flirting regularly at one another and never went for anything more. Tonight however there was something in Bix's gaze as the conversed and drank at the bar. It was like he was looking into her soul the whole time but Lucy knew his magic never activated. She had been enraptured by his playfulness and smile.

With a huff Lucy found herself landing on a smooth soft bed, yet she couldn't look around because as soon as his hands left her needy body Bix was pulling off his black tee. Lean muscle covered every smooth inch of his torso, caramel tan skin, dark happy trail that made Lucy want to pull his pants down to see the prize it lead to. Licking her lips her gaze shot back up to his face. Bixs' eyes screamed hungry, slightly pulsing with shining green, but Lucy wasn't scared. She knew when she got too excited, or mad her eyes shown with a little bit of gold.

Bix hooked his fingers in the band of his jeans, and as Lucy started to twitch in anticipation Bix let go. Turning around to head back out of the room he called over his shoulder.

"I'm grabbing the chocolate, it'll only take me a sec. but I expect you to be naked and ready when I get back."

Huffing Lucy flopped back down on the bed spread before resigning herself to her fate. But hey, the more naked the easier it is to have fun. Quickly she stripped of all her clothes, folded and placed them on a near by dresser. Looking around the messy room she shouldn't have been so surprised, really the team hadn't been here that long so of course his room would be a basic bachelors pad. Plain furniture with the basic necessities like bed, dresser, night stand. Plain colors, however from the imported black silk sheets Bix likes his dark colors.

Laying upon the sheets in the nude was completely different, they are soft and slightly chilled, felt more like water gliding across her fevered skin than a bedding. Before she could even get bored Lucy heard Bix open and close the bedroom door, looking up from where she had settled upon the bed, body relaxed and hair fanned on the pillows she immediately saw his mischievous smile.

"Golden goddess is what you are tonight cosplayer... do you trust me?"

Pouting at another nickname that was starting to stick, however just as quickly tipping her head to the side as if pondering. She let him sit a moment before he started to figet only to smile and lift up a finger beckoning him closer. Brown met red with an intestity behind their gazes. Lucy gave him one more small smile before settling back and closing her eyes. She heard Bix take a deep breath before his weight hit the side of the bed. Carefully he brought a scrap of fabric over her eyes, automatically she lifted her head in order for him to tie it behind her. Lucy only had to wait a second before she heard some rustling of fabric and Bixs' full weight settled on the mattress with him hovering over her body.

Lucy felt his fingerpress against her lips, easily she opened for the didget. A soft moan left her as she tasted chocolate and the thick Boscan spice that was all Bix. The flavor exquisite and she just wanted to taste more of him.

"Ah Ah Ah, queenie. I get to play first, then you can have your turn."

A half whimper left her before Bixs' mouth sealed over hers in a brief kiss. He moaned as he pulled back.

"You taste Devine... and I can't wait to eat you."

Suddenly warm liquid was being dribbled down her neck and to the tops of her breasts, what Lucy could only guess as chocolate. A shuddering breath left her as she felt his face hover over her neck, simply seeming to breath her in before his mouth latched on. Easily he made his way down, leaving kisses and a trail of bite marks. By the time he reached her collar bones Lucy was already breathing heavily, chest heaving and face flushed. Oh what this man could do with his tongue on her neck alone.

When he started nibbling on her collar bones it almost sent her over the edge. Lucy knew if she could see his face he would look like the cat that caught the canary. He had found her weak spot. Giving each bone a intense lick he continued down. Lapping, sucking, biting her chest yet avoiding where she wanted his mouth the most. Her nipples were so hard they were throbbing for his attention. Moaning Bix pulled his face away from her skin, causing another low whine to leave her.

Before she could voice how unfair it was Bix latched onto one nipple as his fingers pinched the other. Lucy couldn't help moaning the mans name, her hand running through his thick locks holding him to her bosom. Stars above the man could do magic tricks with his tongue. He pulled back once again this time adjusting to do something, when Lucy felt the warm chocolate drizzle down her torso to the top of her thighs. Gasping breaths left her as she painstakingly waited for his mouth to play with her body, without sight Lucy found she is needier than ever before.

"Bix..." She moaned. Well If he wasn't going to do anything she would just have to play by herself. Smearing the still warm chocolate Lucy could hear his breath quicken as she drew lazy doodles. Like a moth drawn to a flame his calloused hands were suddenly joining hers in the mess she was making. Giggles occurred when the pairs fingers got too close to her ribs, Bix soon joined in. Lucy absolutely adored that their chemistry was good enough to go from steamy to playful in two seconds flat.

Fires never die out easily though and Lucy found her chocolate covered finger being sucked on by a very talented mouth easily stirring the embers right back into an inferno.

"Zeus above, I will never be able to get over the taste of you. Plump chocolate covered strawberries." Bix groaned out.

With hesitant fingers Lucy swiped at the seemingly never cooling chocolate and stuck her finger in her mouth. Dear stars she did taste like the best chocolate covered stawberries in all of Earthland.

"Tsk tsk cosplayer, all of that desert is _mine_." Bix growled before diving back down to lick all of the chocolate covering her belly and upper thighs. The closer he got the her core the more restless she became. Lucy was dying of anticipation and fudging my the throating laugh of the man completely consuming her he damn well knew it.

Letting out a louder moan when his teeth pinched the skin of her hip bone, a long chocolate covered finger was trust into her mouth before Bix quickly spread her thighs and speared his younger right into her without warning. Crying out his finger stayed tucked in her mouth as he continued to eat the life out of her. Between rubbing her clit with his other hand and using his long tongue to reach deep within her had her right at the edge of an intense orgasm. Tugging at his hair a bit more had Bix back out just enough to give a small nip to her clit, skyrocketing her off her edge and way up into the stars as her sight grew hazy and white around the edges. Her voice was raw from keening out his name during her release.

Soft hands drew her out of her daze, rubbing up and down her thighs.

"Stay with me cosplayer, you still want your taste of chocolate don't you?" He drawled with obvious self satisfaction in his deep lusty timbre.

Sliding off the blindfold Lucy couldn't help but let a sultry smirk cross her face as she leaned up to kiss the man. Right as he got his free hand in her hair Lucy grab the one supporting him and flipped them positions. Without delay she expertly wrapped the silk around his head.

"No visuals for me Bixy, no visuals for you." She purred and she ghosted her hands down his fit body. Already her mouth was salivating at the though of devouring him. Licking her lips in anticipation Lucy spotted the gold bottle with Boscan writing on it, seeing nothing else that could be the chocolate she gave it a go and dropped a few drops on his mouth. Before he could open up to lick it off hers was attached to his, both moaning at the mixture of their two tastes. Trying to to get carried away Lucy gave his bottom lip one last suck before making her way down his neck.

The taste and sounds that spilled out of him made Lucy that much more eager to get to her prize. On her way down she payed special attention to his nips as he did hers, lazily dragging her lips through the chocolate down the ridges of his muscles. The groan he let out as she swirled his belly button had goosebumps littering her skin. Lucy would have to be careful or she might become addicted to this man.

Not one to tease senseless, once she saw him dripping in need Lucy couldn't hold herself back from running her tongue from base to tip.

"Fuck, Gods Lucy. Please more." Bix ground out.

With no prep Lucy took his whole, all in one go. The kiss that left him had her smirking around his cock. Lucy _always_ made sure to give as good as she took.alternating between sucking and swirling her tongue, with a ball massage here and a dirty saying there Bix was easily starting to come undone. With one more rough deep throat, where her lips kissed his hair and swallowing to tighten just enough she could feel his dick swell before hot cum shot into the back of her throat with a cry of her name from his lips.

Satisfied Lucy sat up as Bix himself pulled the cloth from his face. A drawing and lazy smile tugged at his swollen lips.

"Come on darlin' you and I need to clean up and hit the hay. Tomorrow we can deal with your favor and hopefully Freed will have some answers for you."

Nodding her head and yawning Lucy couldn't help but agree, she was finally sated and very _very_ tired.

With a chuckle Bix grabbed her right up before the two took a quick shower, as Lucy dried off and pulled on one of his tees Bix changed the bedding. Fresh yet still smelling as wonderful as the seith mage beside her Lucy easily curled into his side before promptly passing out.

The next morning was a bit of teasing and eating together before Lucy got to the serious part as they finished their meal.

"Bix you make all of your babies bodies right?"

Confusion lit up his eyes before he replied. "Yes?"

"Do you happen to keep the older bodies that have broken or needed replaced at all?"

Scratching the back of his neck he said. "Well yeah, they're still apart of them, well once were. And I put a lot of care a love into my babies to I keep whatever they no longer use."

Although Lucy felt slightly bad for asking for something that obviously meant a lot to her former guild mate she gave a soft smile.

"Well, I completely understand if you say no but is there any change I can have even a small piece of one of their old bodies?"

Bixs' brows furrowed a bit more. "Can I ask why?"

Twirling her hair Lucy couldn't see why not, he just couldn't know how she was using it or what else in entailed.

"So, as I said yesterday I'm looking for ingredients for a spell. I bet you can guess is celestial, one of the ingredients is of something that either harbored a soul or had direct contact with one for an extended amount of time."

"You're not summoning... anything dangerous right? If I help you, you won't get hurt right?"

Smiling at the mans genuine concern Lucy shook her head.

"No, the spell was specifically given to me by a spirit in order to complete what I must."

Lucy could see the tension drain out of the guy.

"Yeah, shops in the back. Why don't you get redressed while I grab a decent sized piece and we can head to the guild. Freed is usually there early."

Jumping up Lucy ran to give Bix a big hug before hopping up the stairs. Five minutes later the pair found themselves walking out the front door cracking jones and telling ridiculous team stories as they went.

Right away they met up with Freed who simply smiled at Lucy and returned her note book, stating her had completed the language break down, converted it correctly and even written his com number in the book so they could talk about what he found in private. The smile that broke out across her face threatened to blind both men as she also gave the poor guy a jumping Lucy hug which lit up his face like a Christmas tree.

Sad to say it, Lucy had depart soon. For she had a long trek ahead of her before she could find the second ingredient. Giving the Thunder Legion and their boss one last parting hug Lucy stride her way out of the guild already forming her plan in her mind.

-SWITCH-

Bix was more than happy to watch her leave as her hips tantalizing swayed back and forth. He had honest to Zeus enjoyed their very brief very fun time together. Lucy was a comeplete riot, and he hadn't been joking when he said she was by far his favorite flavor when it came to Boscan kissing chocolate.

Wen she had first shown up he had seen how some of her soul threads had been previously shattered, at most two years ago due to the damage he'd seen. Most recently there had been a break in one of her already heavily damaged gold ones but it appeared that something else had worked a bit to mend it. Lucy had ten golden soul strands each one connected to her zodiac keys, she had other silvers he assumed connected to her silver keys, along with all the other colors of the rainbow to represent her emotions. Besides the ever glowing spirit bonds her other emotions seemed dulled, like she wasn't really living life. That is why Bix used his excuse of giving her a favor to hang out with him because he knew having just a bit of fun and sexual release could help brighten up anyone's soul. Plus, he is a souls doctor and would help her get just a bit better.

So yes he was content to watch the light of their former guild wall out of the building, not only because her ass is great but also because he felt better knowing he brought a little more light back into her eyes.

The elbow from their leader had him startled from his retrieve, instead stormy grey eyes narrowed in on him as a snarl pulled at his mouth.

"You're lucky she left smiling." Was all he grunted out before turning and whisking himself away. Thinking he got away Bix started cackling before he got shocked and promptly hit the floor.

 **One- please tell me how the fuck I did because I am nervous as hell posting this smutty fic.**

 **Two- anyone else get I chose the town name Herc for Hercules because he had a blueish Pegasus?**

 **Three- I'm slightly surprised no one else used Bix and his dastardly tongue for this prompt day because like fuck. Wicked tongue right there people.**

 **Four- Wanting to see if anyone actually reads these, first to comment with a pairing and theme I will write you a one shot.**

 **Five- I'm sorry I am so far behind but I hope I am making up for it with these chapts.**

 **Six- Thank you for reading. Follow, fav and review. Lots of love. Write on!**


	4. Summit

Lucy couldn't hold the smile back from her face as she left Blue Pegasus and the Thunder Legion. She has originally come here only looking for a little guidance from Freed and and asking for an ingredient from Bix, what she had not expected was the wild night of deliciousness she experienced. Not only that but she felt herself so much closer to the seith mage, Lucy knew without a doubt she could always return to him and he would greet her with a crazy grin and hopefully a fun time. Bix had always been so boisterous and loyal, she didn't have to worry about anything when it came to spending time with the man. He would keep her secrets, and their adventures to himself while making sure they have a blast together.

Wandering he way back through the town of Herc Lucy was mindful to keep an eye out for the door she originally came through. She wasn't entirely sure but had a fair guess that there was a requirement on which door could access the transportation magic of the key. Passing the news stand and once again waving to the older man as she passed Lucy's eyes locked on a dark woooden door with gems imbedded in the wood near the golden handle. Spreading her magic a bit Lucy could feel the thrum of power seeping from the door, pulling out her keys Lucy took a deep breath before picturing the spacial room and entering the key into the nob and twisting. Entering the doorway a smile pread across her face as she took in the room she was in eariler. Elegant, simple, something she could enjoy yet knew she wouldn't want to spend a bunch of time here unless she was recuperating. Most of the furniture and decorations white or an ivory accented by of course a sparkly gold, fuzzy white rugs on the ground and golden silk sheets on the bed.

Humming Lucy made her way into the bathroom once again, this time taking a quick shower and redressing. She had a breather to actually ask the questions that had been plaguing her mind since finding herself here. Sitting in front of the vanity Lucy took the golden brunch to her still damp hair, the instrument being damn near the same color as her locks, before softly calling for her loyal lion. Without a seconds delay the primly dressed man with a wild mane of orange hair materialized behind her.

"Yes my Princess?" Loke asked as he deeply bowed to her.

As he rose again to meet her gaze in the large mirror a warm smile took over Lucy's face, Lokes mirroring right after.

"I've missed you, you pesky Lion." She said with humor in her voice.

"I'm just a call away Princess, you can always summon your knight in shining armor and I will be at your side. You should know this."

"This I do." She said before bursting out in giggles, the lions own laughter joining with her own.

"Now silly kitty, please explain to me all of this." She said motioning to the room around them.

"Ah yes..." Loke said loosening his tie just a bit. "This room was specially made as an escape and recovery room for celestial mages, believe it or not there was another time long ago that celestial magic was largely hunted and only a few mages wielded it."

Nodding Lucy urged for the spirit to continue. Sighing Loke came up behind her to take her brush and continue what she had stopped while listening to him speak. She watched the saddness and weariness that really brought his age to her mind as he continued.

"It was actually durring the age of your great grandmother Anna. Celestial magic has always had a tie to obviously the heavens and thus many dark mages believed it could control gate opening and closing if the mage was strong enough. In a way there were correct however hardly back then was there a celestial mage so capable. Anna was the exception and she knew it, often she found herself hiding here in this exact room. As you can guess it was the Celestial King that had gifted her with the key you now have in your bag. The King no matter the strength and authority he holds he does his best not to interfere with Earthland happenings, unless it was very dire. In that moment in time, it was Anna was one of two celestial mages alive. If they had both passed on too soon our magic could have really become lost. Right now in your generation there are more celestial mages than you really believe, although I am not at liberty to tell you their names, besides lady Yukino and yourself there are quite a few in Bosco. After the situation with Anna the King put precautions into the blood lines of certian magics, like a heavenly body mage could have an offspring that could wield celestial magic, or a normal light user, sometimes even space users. It is still a rare magic for the King does not want it to expand too much, however he has made it to where it hopefully will never die out."

Lucy sat with her head down thinking about Lokes explination, it made sense. Actually she is very happy that there are more Celestial summoners out there than she originally knew about however she still had many questions and he had not answered the one she wanted most.

Chuckling Loke could sense his masters thoughts going a mile a minute and the deep concentration as she nibbled her lip told him he had more explaining to do. Finnished with the brushing of her unsually long blonde hair he set the brush down before pondering how to style it her continued before Lucy could ask.

"The King transported you here that night because although you had physically healed back on Earthland your magic resverves were still greatly diminished and needed an constant flow of magic in order to return to a healthy level as soon as possible. On top of that don't tell the King I said this but we all know he has a soft spot for you Princess. I think if he had his way he would scoop you out of Earthland all toghter and keep you forever in the spirit realm at his side as his daughter. Not even Anna left that kind of impression on him durring her life time. You are so pure and so full of love, even if he is not your spirit he is the King of us and he feels what we feel from you. Whether it be your feeling towards us or in general, of course not on the level we do having a direct link to you but he still does a little. He honestly wants the best for you and knew this room would be in good hands if he gave you the key. Think of this as your own sweet escape, where you can rest, refresh, replenish, and even keep an eye on the human world all from here and when you're ready leave whenever or return as you wish."

Lucy couldn't help the happy tears fromn escaping her eyes as she smiled at her spirit that was so focused on his task of her hair didn't realized the immense happiness he just created by telling her Stache Faces feelings. If every came to the time where she no longer wanted to be on Earthland or was getting close to passing away she would be more than happy to join her spirit family in the spirit realm. The pride and honor she felt as the words really sunk in had Lokes face snapping up to meet her slightly gold glowing gaze in the mirror. The bobby pin in the spirits mouth fell as he took in her beauty, she truly was a golden goddess. He was left speachless as her feelings continued to flow through their bond filling him to the brim with love and power. What Loke had not told her during this whole discussion was that as soon as she passed from the human realm she would become one with the stars, it was a part of her destiny. Besides that she was also to become one of the greatest celestial wielders of all time. It had been woven into the history of the unvierse by the fates, destined by her blood line, and confirmed by the stars. Lucy in her human life time would learn and do so much than anyone thought possible. Although unavoidable there was a reason she ended upin awful situations like she did, to be tested and grow. Even thought Loke didn't agree with all the trails and tribulations she had to experience what she gained out of every event was on purpose. No matter what was done the the moment she would come out the other side better than what she went in. The unfair reality of being her, but unlike Yukino who was never attacked for her magic or abducted, Yukino would also never gain the magic or flexabiltiy of her magic that Lucy will. It was only a matter of time before Lucy would realize her importance in this world being as smart as she is.

Pulling himself from his awed suppor Loke finished pinning the intricate braids to the back of her head before straightening himself back up to pull his master from the stood. Enjoying the simplicity of the moment Loke snapped his fingers before a soft tune started and he started an easy waltz with her aorund the room. Loke was so happy to see the light flickering back in the depth of her eyes, all of the spirits had been worried when her soul bond with Aquarius had orignally broken. Little by little she was coming back and would hopefully be back to herself by the end of this adventure.

After the impromptu dancing and discussion Lucy figured she would head to bed in the morning continue on her adventure.

Like clock work Lucy woke at six in the morning to do some quick stretches and a small work out before another shower and leaving the room. Taking a deep breath she placed trhe key in the door handle and picutred herself of the edge of Haregon. Easily Lucy stepped out into the crowded streets of the peer taking the beautiful water and wonderful fresh sea salt smell. Since it was still early there wasn't many tourisits more fisherman and boats people walking around, feeling nippish Lucy purchased some fresh apples and a small pastry before looking along the docks. Lo and behold after searching for a bit Lucy ran smack dab into BoBo himself. Righting herself Lucy let a warm smile take over her face before apologizing.

"Oh BoBo! I would say I'm sorry for running into you but honestly this is the best thing to happen for me!"

"Miss Lucy! Long time no see!I am quite glad to run into you as well! What brings you to Haregon?" He asks.

"Honestly I was looking for passage to Galuna Island! I wanted to meet witht the cheif and ask for a favor, I'm looking for an ingredient that I can find on your island."

Nodding Bobo responded. "Well no problem Lucy, I'm sure the cheif would be more than happy to help. It might even get a smile out of the old man by seeing a friendly face."

Smiling herself Lucy could only nod at him before Bobo turned back around and headed to a much bigger boat than the last time they had seen one another. Taking her raised eye brow Bobo laughed.

"Yes the boat is much bigger, ever since you and your team..." Lucy tensed at the words but luckily he didn't catch on. "We took your advice and started reaching out and doing trade. You wouldn't believe how popular the nectar of the Wambacha fruit is. These beauty gurus go crazy for the stuff, and the wild Caratan meat and pelts sell pretty well also. So more travels, needed a bigger boat." He finsihes with a smile.

Lucy was happy for the little island, although the memories that came along with the trip were bitter sweet her conversations with Bobo brought a happiness that overrode and dark feelings she had. Before she knew it the pair of them were at the islands boat dock, the evening light just starting to cast a warm glow to the sky. Bobo ushered her to the cheifs hut right away, along the way asking some people to unload the boat. Smiles and waves were sent her way as they passed through the village, although it was more of a town now in her opinion. The buildings were still more like huts but in a refined way, they had gotten ahold of clay stones instead of mud or small random stones thrown together. The weather itself was still warm and a bit of humid side, but still enjoyable in her breathable training clothes.

Meeting the cheif again was wonderful time, they sat and enjoyed some local delicacies before she told him of her advenutre here for an ingredient for a spell she was going to do. She was happy that the chief wasn't pushy and allowed her free reign of the island in order too look for what she needed and even set up a hut for her if she needed one. Touched Lucy hugged the little man before once again thanking Bobo and decided to start her hunt now. Unaware of the furrowing of the cheifs brow as if he needed to tll her something important but forgot.

The evening light cast wonderful rays of purple, pink and orange on her surroundings. Hopefully even after the years that had passed what she would be looking for would be exactly where she remebered it, if not she would have to trek back from the island and travel all the way to Seven to look for their very rare very hunted diamonds. Lucy only shuddered at the thought, she didn't want to deal with the desert lands or the somewhat snobbish people there if she didn't have to. It didn't take Lucy nearly as long as she once remembered the hike up the summit of the islands only tall hill to the temple that resides unpon it. However along the way Lucy couldn't help the feeling that not only was she being watched but goosebumps raised upon her skin at the foreign magic power that caressed her being. Yet theusual alarms that blair in her head at the incomming danger did not come so maybe a curious demon was watching her as she went. Shaking her head Lucy continued tot the entrence of the temple, old memories trying to overwhelm her however pushing those to the back of her mind she had a task to complete.

Weaving her way deeper and deeper into the temple the feeling of smooth magic only seemed to increase, her body was tingling and a haziness started to make her mind wander to the most recent events of her life, particularly the steamy ones. It was going to be dark soon and Lucy knew it, shaking away the pleasant buzzing from her thoughts she continued to her destination. Entering the main room of the temple unaware of the glowing silver eyes watching her every move Lucy took in the still shattered ice that seemed to be down more like decorations around the room. Some hanging from the celing others places upon shelves or maiking some sort of designs on the walls. A smile took over he face at the thoughtfulness of the island, after everything that had happened during their mission she had told the cheif about who the ice had belonged to and incredbily proud of the way he took her words to heart obviously and regarded the last pieces of Ur as a part of the temple. She made her way to a nook that had small pieces of ice surrounding a large chunk, leaning over to pick one up Lucy could only nibble her lip as she thought of Gray and what he would say about what she was planning to do with a piece of Ur's ice. Again Lucy shook her head to get rid of the bitter thoughts, she hoped that Gray would understand and get that Ur would help her reunite with her first spirit once agian. That is if Lucy ever saw him again or had the courage to tell him about everything that had happened. Grabbing the smallest piece she could Lucy quickly shoved it into her pack before straightening up. Waving her hand over Horologium to find it was only a minute til midnight, she may as well make camp here so she didn't have to hike in the dark.

Turning around to find the best place to set up what she was not expecting was for a tall adonis to be standing in the way of the only entrance or exit. He is tall had to be well over six foot, dark black locks falling to his shoulders with braids in them, rich tan complexion, built like a mountian with muscles upon muscles, chiseled jaw, strong straight nose, full kissable lips, and eyes that could suck out her soul. She was facinated as they fluctuated rapridly between a softly glowing silver and deep midnight blue with silver specs of stars captured within them. Before Lucy could really open her mouth to questions the very attractive stranger a strong wave of magic slammed into her. Causing her breath to catch as she watched the mans eyes flair bright silver and let out a deep rumbling growl. All of Lucy's nerves were on fire, her blood pumped faster and her breath came out in quick pants. Arousal so strong burned thorough her causing her knees to almost give way. However she couldn't tear her gaze away from the man who started stalking her like she was prey, his nostrils flaired and Lucy knew without a doubt this man was a dragon slayer. The closer he got, the more of his clothes fell off of him, by the time he was within arms reach her hands were shaking with so much pent of need to be ravaged by this man. Lucy knew withint the back of her mind this may not be a good idea she couldn't help the dirty little voice that spoke up saying just go with it, this man was obviously going to make her blow her mind in pleasure.

Slowly Lucy felt her muscles relax as she accepted giving into this man, who watched her like a hawk recognizing each muscle himself that loosened. When she finally was relaxed his hand shot out to caress her cheek, the touch firm but gentle she rubbed her face further into the action causing a deep rumble to come from the man. He must have took her action as an okay as suddenly his firm defined body pressed into her as his lips sealed over her own. Lucy couldn't help the moan that quickly excaped, he felt like heaven and tasted like fresh mint and smelled like a summers night. Before she completely lost herself to the man trying to devour her she pulled her mouth back to take a deep breathe and ask.

"What is your name handsome?"

"Cris star goddess." His voice deep and smooth as silk responded.

Humming she didn't have a chance to let him know hers before their mouths clashed once again. Although rough in a purely dragonic way he handled her with care, smoothing her hair back from her face, trailing his fingers across her skin, stripping her of her clothes with precision. Between the kisses Lucys let out more mews and sighs of pleasure than she ever thought possible. There was a place on her body he didn't worship during their coupling, and she herself left quite the markings upon his skin. It was a wonderful mix of gentle and primal need between the two of them. The night wore on as they spent every moment enjoying one another, from gentle intimate sex with lots of kisses to rough hair pulling skin biting that had Lucy seeing stars all night long wihtout even looking outside.

The sun came before they finsihed with their activites, Lucy knew without a doubt this would mean they would have to stop soon as she felt the drain finally on her body. Cris had fallen asleep a few minutes ago with his hand wraped around her waist and his face nuzzled into her stomach, Lucy let her hands gentle thread through his soft hair while thinking about how she could get back to either the village or her spacial room. Taking another half assed look around the room the two were in Lucy felt her eyes widening before they locked on a small door that seemed more of an entrance for a child but she could see a handle an a smile curled at her lips. Looking down at the handsome man sprawled on her she could only kiss his cheek one more time before guiding soft finger tips along his side, making the sleepy man twitch and pull himself from her to roll over. Her smile fell just a bit at the thought that she had learned that from Natsu always sneaking into her bed and that was how she got him to release her in the mornings. As Lucy stood she could feel the intense ache in all of her limbs as she stretched her back up, stars above she needed a very hot, very long bath. Grabbing her thrown clothes and bag Lucy pulled out a blanket and draped it over the slayer curled up on the random carpet the two of them had found last night to couple on. Lifting her stil damp and sweaty hair off of her neck silent as a mouse Lucy tip toed to the little door before praying and puting the key in the handle, a little giggle leaving her as she crawled through it into her room.

Nude and not really caring Lucy threw her bag at the end of her bed before making her way directly into the bathroom, completely ignoring the wide eyed jaw dropped lion who had made himself comfortable in the chair in the corner of her room. Yes, she had known he was there, however she was way too tired to care. A long drawn out moan left her as she eased her aching body into the herb and bath salted water, it only took a few seconds before her faithful lion entered after her, tea cup and towel in hand.

"Thanks Kitty cat." Lucy said without even opening her eyes.

"I'll always take care of you Princess." Was his easy response.

Lucy took a long drag of the warm honey flavored tea that eased her sore throat as hands easily started washing her hair. Once upon a time Lucy may have been bothered by the lion spirits presence while she was in such a state however along the many trials and tribulations Lucy had come to see the Lion as her best friend and leader that he is supposed to be. Almost that weird siblingship was formed that didn't have the normal boundries, although he still flirted a bit becasue he is Loke after all they didn't see one another as different sexes nor did they sexualize anything about one another. They just had a connection to one another that pushed all normal boundries way far out of the picture. It was just them, Lucy and Loke, two former members of the same guild that had gone through so many things together, cried both in happiness and in sadness, shared their deepest fears and greatest dreams, sometimes the even shared their feelings in such a way they could tell what one another was dealing with. When they orignally made a life pact bond they never thought it would become to this level of a relationship yet it didn't bother one another, they were not in anyway romatically involved. Loke had Aries even though the playboy deined such things and Lucy was as free spirited as ever until she learned what exactly she wanted from life.

Finsihing with her bath Lucy thanked her spirit before getting dressed for bed, she felt much more relaxed and knew as soon as her head hit the pillow she would be out. Tomrrow she would think of her next course of action and start planning accordingly, was her last though before the looming darkness swallowed her.

Back on Eathland Cris had finally woken up sore but completely relaxed, having such vivid dreams of a golden haired goddess. He was not surpised to find himself in the nude, knowing the full moon always made him a horny bastard. As he dressed Cris pondered the dreams that he had, hell even his body ached like he had actually had sex and lots of it. Shrugging his shoulders he simple wrote it up to be a wild fantasy before getting ready to moon jump home. He would have to either send a thank you letter to the cheif or give him a com call later for letting him use ther moon temple to let him test how he did through a full moon without any actual sex. In all hoensty he felt completelty the same, maybe a bit less like he got runover by truck like he ususaly did we he fucked multiple people at once but all in all he now believed there was no reason to tuck himself away because in the end he turned out the same afterrwards.

 **So yeah theres that. Poor Cris thinks it's all a dream, I can't wait til your guys get to read the end of this story it's going to be so funny!**

 **Also as you can tell I changed some aspects of Cris' moondrunkness if you couldn't tell, the midnight coming into effect thing was random but I needed a time frame to write what I wanted.**

 **Please let me know how you feel this is going! I would very much appreciate the feed back!**

 **On another note, with August being DESNA's Pradesh fam, and MadSoullessQueen hosting LahCy week in december how would my readers feel if I hosted either a GaLu or JeLu week in the mid to end of October? I get married in the beginning of the month and it would be so much fun to do a Halloween themed week! Need some input!**

 **Follow, fav, and review! Lots of love! Write on!**


	5. Concede

Lucy nibbled on her bottom lip. After much consideration and deliberation she finally had an idea on how to get exactly what she wanted. She was going to seduce a ambassador of Bosco in order to get either free passage to Stella or perhaps even get the ambassador to get what she needed from Stella themselves. Call it back handed of whatever but Lucy was litterally scraping the bottom of the barrel with this idea. Her original plan was to just meander her way right into Stella herself only to call upon Crux who told her no one just gains access to their country. Although knowledgeable this was something that had greatly surprised her, she may have not studied the country herself in her teachings when she was little however Lucy had just figured it was like any other country on Earthland. Boy was she wrong, not only was entry incredibly hard to gain, trade was even harder. The people guarded their goods like a dragon protecting it's hoard. The more Lucy thought about it the more it made sense however, anything she had ever come across claiming to be from Stella cost a sure hell of a lot.

So here she was in her little alcove exchanging letters with some man by the name of Farron that currently worked as a peace ambassador. The more they talked the more Lucy started to really admire the mans intelligence and overall genuine personality. He was not only intelligent but easily suave with his words and often had her inner author swooning by the description of the beautiful landscape and culture of Bosco. Farron even seemed more than happy to aid her in her quest to procure a stellar gem, Lucy believed he may think she was a gem hunter or possibly even a materialistic woman and yet he never seemed put off by their conversations. Instead their letters got longer and longer in the time that passed. Autumn was finally starting to begin when the topic of actually getting this precious gem for her came up, Lucy unable to contain her long waited excitement may have written that she would do anything (highly suggestively) In order to persuade the ambassador. Lucy figured he was Boscan, he wouldn't mind sharing pleasure with her right?

A hour or so passed in her room and Lucy started to get worried, Farron had been responding previously every couple of minutes. Which in Earthland time was every couple of days. Was she too forward? Was he promised? Was he really just gay? Lucy was staring to think herself into a black hole before with a 'pop' a beautiful golden envelope appeared on her desk. It was incredibly different from the normal white ones he had previously been sending her, however she slightly missed his neat yet old school calligraphy writing with her name scrawled upon the front. With a slight hesitance Lucy opened the envelope with her thumb nail, popping open the ivory seal with a 'P'. Humming a little tune she delicately pulled the card out, reading her eyes widened as she realized this was an invitation. Not only that but to a yearly peace meeting, which of course happened to be a ball, between all the neighboring countries of Bosco, Fiore, Seven, Iceberg, and of course Stella. It was bottom font of course that caught Lucy's immediate attention, it was Farrons perfect writing asking her to be his plus one. In exchange he would find and give her the gem.

Dread and yet a foreign excitement welled up in her as plans of a dress, transportation, and a time frame swirled through her mind like a chaotic whirlwind. Eyes refocusing on the invitation once more shock shook her as she realized not only did Farron leave his com number in order to discuss more things in detail but the ball was in, swiping her hand over Horologram a half an hour. Lucy needed to leave this goddam room and she needed to do it now.

"Virgo!" She called frantically. With a poof she felt her spirit join her. Looking over she was next to the bed bent over with a dress bag extended over her stretched out arms.

"I have your dress and accessories ready Princess, punishment?" Was her monotone reply.

"Oh thank the stars for you Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed grabbing the beautiful fabric up in a whirl.

"I'll send for Cancer Princess." Was her response before she once again left.

The shimmering fabric of the palest baby blue slid over her skin like falling water, the top was loose held up by a delicate silver chain that wrapped in halter style the back dropped low to the middle of her back. The scoop neck showed off about half of her cleavage, and although she went braless with the ripples in the dress you couldn't even tell. The length continued down to the floor, one high slit up her right leg where she would hook her keys. Lucy swished back and forth in front of the full body mirror smirking she slipped her hands under her dress and slid off her G-string. In such a place, of course she didn't want any panty lines. Hearing the tell tale sound of a spirit appearing she resettled herself on the vanity stool as Cancer called out his normal greeting. Lucy couldn't help the smile that stayed firmly on her face, she was finally going to meet the man she's been swooning over the last few days within a short amount of time.

"You look gorgeous, my job is done baby." Cancer said before poofing away.

Standing Lucy could only admire the sight in front of her, it had been a while since she had really dressed to impress. Smoothing down the already wrinkle free dress Lucy tucked her long loose wavy hair behind her ear and turned back to her bed to grab her bag. She had a call to make, and a date to meet.

Slipping on strappy silver heels Lucy straightened her back and made her way towards the door, tonight she had a gem and a man to get her hands on.

Opening her eyes Lucy was automatically in awe with the swirling lights and bright night stars scattered across the sky. Rich smoky Boscan spice filled the air, and Lucy could hear the slight chatter of people around her. Half mast, long lashed honey eyes zeroed in on the large grand building with a sign welcoming the other countries. Lucy loved Stache Face more and more every time she used the skeleton key. Slowly she followed the crowds of people towards the opened doors, a single man stood outside the doors as if waiting for someone, people gazes fixed on him as they passed making their way in. Lucy's brows furrowed in thought, was this the most important person of the ball? And why were they waiting outside all by themselves. Closer she moved towards the door her own gaze refusing to leave the tall lean man impeccably dressed. She watched as the man pulled out his lacrima com and started calling someone, and suddenly Lucy's clutch was vibrating. Still moving with the crowd Lucy's slightly shaking hand gently pulled the lacrima out, keeping it closely huddled to her body due to the dense ness of the crowd she answered.

Big brown eyes clashed with baby blue, both mages simultaneously saying each other's names as a whisper.

"Lucy" "Farron"

Both mages faces snapped up and the resonating voices, eyes meeting in person this time. Lucy watched a genuine warm smile slip the already elegant mans face, she couldn't help but feel her heart pitter patter just a little bit faster at the sight. Feeling a much more shy side of her come out Lucy bashfully ducked her head before smiling at the handsome man.

Like one of those moments in a cliché romance movie Farron with a semi mischievous smile on his face half bowed before her with his hand extended. A soft giggle passed though Lucy as she slightly curtsied before placing her hand within his, his fingers long made to be played on piano easily guided her hold to the crook of his arm.

"Mademoiselle, may I interest you in accompanying me for a fine evening of dancing, eating food much to rich in taste and trying to avoid all of the snobbish elites?"

"My dear Sir, you know exactly how to woo a woman such as myself." Lucy proclaimed as she fanned herself with her free hand.

A second passed before the pair broke out into laughs. Before either knew it they found themselves inside the building moving along the crowd of people, although in awe at the decorations Lucy couldn't really pull her attention from her companion for long. Farron's noticeable intelligence and practiced ease with words made conversation with him smoother than anyone else she had the pleasure of interacting with, Levy and Freed included. Levy for being shy, and Freed for being somewhat of a hermit that didn't go outside of his comfort zone, which was Laxus' close proximity.

"Sir Farron." Lucy asked watching the way the corner of his mouth turned more up due to the title.

"Yes Miss Lucy?" He mused.

"I must ask, why on all of Earthland did you ask me to accompany you here?" It was a question that had bugged her the moment she read the invitation.

Farron leaned down close to her ear, his silky voice easily ghosting against her skin causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Well to be frank with you, you did offer anything in return for a stellar gem."

Lucy felt her eyebrow raise at that, she specifically remembers trying to put as much sexual innuendos into that letter, hoping if not praying he was willing to exchange sex for the gem.

"And as much as the idea of sharing pleasure like you highly hinted at, at that moment in time I had no idea what a fair maiden you looked like."

Lucy almost smacked herself at her own idiocy.

"However writing to you has brought me much pleasure in the last month or so, and I knew if I had to suffer through this infernal ball by myself I might have called it quits. Yet like the shining light you are, so easily captured in your intelligent little mind I knew having you here by my side for at least interesting conversation would make it that much more bearable." He admitted, eyes twinkling with mirth and a deeply hidden lust.

Lucy couldn't help her jaw from falling open at his admission. His finger came up under her jaw to not only shut it but angle her face towards his.

"Although almost unfathomable that you would want me here to ease you boredom I concede, snobbish assholes tend to grind my gears when I'm left alone with them too." Lucy said, impish smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

She watched his dazzling eyes which she just noticed matched her dress perfectly flash down to her mouth before words practically spoken in prayer whispered out of him.

"My you look like you taste divine."

Anticipation started buzzing in her veins at the prospect of tasting such a regal man, feet turned to inches and right as he was to turn his head just bit to close the space a hand settled on his shoulder causing Farron to quickly straighten. Giving Lucy a small but apologetic smile he stepped back from her immediate proximity to welcome the new guest.

Lucy kept a polite smile on her face as she robotically went through introducing herself to Mr. stars know what and listening to the men exchange pleasantries. She should have expected something like this to occur, she was invited to a prestigious ball after all on the arm of a highly decorated ambassador, in all reality she was surprised they made it this far without interruption before hand. Doing as she was not only taught but as she watched her mother do when she was once on her fathers arm, she accompanied Farron through the crowd meeting faceless people she wouldn't remember as soon as they turned to the next people. It wasn't her fault really, every time Farron brushed against her, no matter where, over cloth or against skin tingling vibrations ran through her body. Seemingly fast her whole body was thrumming with not only excitement but a strange rush of lust. The more they touched the more she wanted to be intimately pressed against the firm fit body hugged by his form fitting suit. The pair of them kept stealing glances at one another to, like a rush you get when peeking at your crush in middle school. Lucy couldn't get enough of this beautifully seemingly innocent yet dastardly man who knew exactly what he was doing to her body. No Lucy wasn't stupid enough to think it was just bodily attraction, and by his constantly dancing eyes he was using some sort of magic on her. Usually with such a situation Lucy might have been quite upset but when it came to Farron, it just made her want to unravel the man that much more.

A catchy song started, without preamble Lucy's hips automatically started swaying. Farron's hand slid from it's normal position on her lower back to grip her wide shimmying hips.

"Care to dance?" Farron asked with growing amusement shining on his face.

"With pleasure." Lucy whispered back.

Pulling her body tightly against his own the couple stole the show, tangoing across the dance floor. Minutes turned to hours before they found themselves so full of pent up and repressed sexual attention Lucy gripped him by his probably very expensive lapels into a dark hallway of the building.

The usually very sensible and reasonable man couldn't help but ravage the more than willing woman currently melting in his arms, he had to have her. Tonight. Now. Doing their best to muffle their cries of pleasure in one another's skin, they kissed, they nibbled, they moaned and groaned. They enjoyed but kept it quick. Lucy couldn't be happier that she had foregone panties and wore a dress that didn't wrinkle no matter how hard Farron gripped in, once again she thanked the stars for her Virgo. Smoothing down the easy fabric the pair spent more time giggling like children and trying to fix Farron's disheveled suit and hair. Once they caught their breath and their faces were no longer flush with post cotial bliss they made their way back out to the main hall to sip on some nicely procured Boscan pink wine.

Right before the evening ended a much smaller man approached them while they were out on the balcony enjoying some more drink and fresh air. He stood about 5'11 with glowing white hair, dark yet warm black eyes that reminded Lucy of still glowing coals, lightly tanned skin with an unusual lighter skin marking by his right eye. The pattern was similar of a couple of complex summoning circles barely extending into his temple area and the top of his cheek bones. He did not smile but as Farron smiled at him Lucy could see the corners of his eyes crinkle just a bit in happiness.

"Larz, so good to see you again."

"Farron." He greeted with a smooth yet low timber voice.

"Please let me introduce you to my guest Lucy." He said.

"Hello Larz, its wonderful to meet you." Lucy greeted with a warm smile, reaching out she watched the mans eyes widen a bit before flickering between her and Farron. With a reassuring nod from her date Larz extended his hand.

Immediately energy surged through her whole being, Larz' eyes grew to the size of saucers before he hastily pulled back. Taking a small box out of one of the pockets of his golden robes he shoved into Farron's hand before turning and weaving his way back into the crowd. Lucy looked over at Farron slight concern and some almost offended. Farron just smiled and shook his head a little sadly.

"Larz is a peace ambassador from Stella, he is actually my connection in obtaining the stella gem for you. Just know Stella is a very secretive and even more reclusive country than Fiore.

Lucy furrowed her brows, she could understand hesitance when it comes from someone who lives just as restricted as she once did, but what Lucy couldn't get over was the energy zap she received from the man. Her magical containers with about to currently overflow.

"I can understand his response a little Farron, what I do not understand was the magic I felt exclude from him." Lucy explained.

"Ah yes, well from what I have gathered from the man over our brief interactions over the years he is an energy mage, specializing in heavenly. More importantly celestial, he is what I would call as a magic battery, but don't take me wrong what makes him dangerous is he can use that magic energy however he wishes to. I've seen him form force fields and even swords made of glowing light. Truly he is an impressive mage, if only I had ever gotten the chance to share pleasure with him… Unfortunately in their country they are apparently already fated by the stars for someone." Farron sighed out at the end.

Lucy wanted to be mad taking in more information about just how controlling and strict the country of Stella actually was, but there was that nagging voice in the back of her head that reminded her the stars were always right. Her musings were cut short by Farron putting the small box in front of her far away gaze.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed. "I almost forgot about the gem!"

Delicately she pulled the box from Farron's grasp easily she could feel the celestial magic trying to escape it's confines. Knowing better than to attempt to open it as to set of a magical signal from released power she smiled at the tall handsome man before adoringly tracing the box. Intricate star patters with ancient celestial words covered it, Lucy couldn't wait to get back to her room to open it up.

Once again meeting Farron gaze she could see the slight sadness in his eyes, Lucy knew it was there in her own as well. This night had been wonderful, and definitely not long enough but the both of them knew it was coming to a close. Most of the attendees were leaving and the clean up crew was already packing stuff away. Farron half bowed one more time, grabbing her hand to place a gentle kiss before straightening back up. Lucy curtsied before giving a peaceful smile and launching herself at the Boscan, a heated kiss lasted for only a second or two before she pulled back to retreat. As she waved behind her making her way to another place to gain access to her spacial room, Lucy knew without a doubt she would see that man again.

If only she knew exactly what would go down when their paths crossed again.

 **Wow! Welcome to the party Larz! Number three OC. If you're a regular reader of mine you may see him pop up in my other story centered around Stella: Stellar Adventures.**

 **I'm honestly a fan of FarCy, but it does remind me a great deal of FreLu. Farron just has a lot more normal sex appeal yet less dark side... How that works I am not entirely sure...**

 **Thanks to all the lovely recent reviewers, I know on that last chapter I kind of tied it up pretty fast but is it just me or would you think after a night of magic induced lust and sex (Even unknowingly) the next morning you would feel quite off kilter and not really function at the highest level? If it was me waking up in a foreign old temple naked and incredibly tired my first thought would be to get tf home and shower only to pass right back out. *Shrugs shoulders***

 **Hey also on another note, I'm starting my own pairing week, Halloween themed FreLu! So excited for the demons to come out to play, give that a follow or fav too. I'm sure you'll just love it or die trying right? ;)**

 **Follow, fav and review. Lots of love! Write on!**


	6. Particular

It had already been a couple of days since Lucy had met up with Farron, a night she recalls very clearly with lots of heated details. So clearly in fact those were some of the memories coupled up with Bixy and Zen to keep her blood pumping and limbs warm as she climbed the steep slopes of Sanitatem Mountains right on the beginning mountain pass that borders Fiore like a tall wall. There is a single valley that cuts through the middle where all trade and passage comes through the two countries, Lucy could now understand why air ships are the most popular form of transportation in Bosco. All things considered Lucy found it humorous how Bosco was supposedly a country of freedom and welcomes all types of people or mages yet practically their whole border is mountain ranges. They sure make it difficult for people to travel in or out, getting around is just fine once you're in the actual country, it's the border that's the real trouble.

Gritting her teeth Lucy felt her foot slide as she was just about to reach the next little platform where she could rest and grab a quick bite. Taking a deep breath Lucy made sure her hand holds were secured before using a bit extra upper body strength to just pull her bottom half up without making her feet slide anymore. On her knees panting in pure exhaustion Lucy could not believe how far she had come on her own.

After a quick stop in her spacial room with a bath and cat nap Lucy made her way out to the next adventure. Luckily due to her geography lessons in the Kozern she had previously known about the mountain pass along Fiore's and Bosco's borders. It helped that technically she was already within the country and knew quite a bit on their culture and language. Just to say it was a country that completely enraptured Lucy's attention. Not wanting to even close to considered a cheater or anything of the sort Lucy had left her room right away to make her way from the closest town to the mountain base to make her climb up the side. In her years of being a mage Lucy had only even gone up two mountain sides, one to rescue Macao, the other was just to go over for a body guard job she couldn't remember much about. So to say this was out of her comfort zone was not an understatement at all.

Her spirits however did not let her down in the slightest even though they were currently not with her during this hike, Virgo had some mountain gear such as long celestial pants and top pre set out for her along with a beautifully crafted white fur lines cloak they had magic abilities that didn't let the wind whip it off when it had been pulled up, and Lucy's handy dandy bag, also provided by her spirts somehow was always equipped with exactly what she wanted when she needed it, such as snow shoes, rope, and wind goggles. The clothes were keeping her relatively warm, mostly just her fingers and face suffered the bitter winds and wet snow. Once her limbs got a good stretch and didn't ache as much Lucy pin pointed her next ledge with a little alcove tucked into the mountain side. Lucy silently wished on the stars that there wasn't a vulcan hiding in there. Some where from about here to the top of the mountain should be the start of the specific herb that lies deep within the Sanitatem range. Lucy had already slept in a little crack in the mountain, literally a crack barely big enough to fit her, filled with all sorts of creepy crawlers that made shudders run down her back just thinking about. With some luck, hopefully, this cave will be much more reasonable.

The winds started to get harsher and Lucy could spot the darker clouds starting to form over the mountain. Securing her harness and taking out both ice axes Lucy started her climb, the freezing rain started down when she had hardly made it half way up to the desired ledge, soon after that the rain turned to hail the closer she got. Winds whipped her hair back and forth in front of her face and made her sway harshly against the mountain. A startled yelp left her mouth as one brutal wind slammed her against the unforgiving ice covered rock wall, Lucy felt like she had gotten body slammed by Natsu and Gray both. Shuddering breaths puffed out of her mouth as her limbs started to shake, both from the cold soaking into her bones and the strain from pushing herself up against the weather too fast. Getting her bearings Lucy shook the daze from her a bit before yanking her right ice axe out, she was so close to the ledge if she could just get two more decent sized picks up she could grab ahold of her anchoring grappling hook and shimmy her way up like she did the last time. Before Lucy could wedge her axe back in a unreal strong gust of wind pulled her from the mountain side with a shriek, slamming her head first brutally back into the mountain. Between the dark edges of her gaze and the black spots dancing in front of her eyes Lucy could hear the rumbling of the mountain. That was one sound she wouldn't forget, barely feeling her eyes start to drop and her grip loosen the only though Lucy had was 'Oh Fuck'.

Darkness swirled around her conscious like a caress, Lucy knew she was doing something important but she just didn't want to leave. Leave? Where was she trying to leave from again? Her body was floating, surrounded by moving warmth. A soft yet haunting tune started to seep through her haze, a voice to sweet and yet so sad resonated with something deep within her. Ears straining the melody got louder and Lucy basked in the feelings behind the words.

"Your rain falls like crazy fingers

Peals of fragile thunder keeping time

Recall the days that still are to come some sing blue.

Hang your heart on laughing willow stray

Down to the water, deep sea of love

Beneath the sweet calm face of the sea swift undertow.

Life may be sweeter for this, I don't know,

See how it feels in the end.

May lady lullaby sing plainly for you soft, strong

Sweet and true.

Cloud hand reaching from a rainbow tapping at the window,

Touch your hair

So swift and bright strange figures of light float in the air."

The memories poured through Lucy as she listened to the song, beautifully ripping into all of those saddening moments Lucy wished for something better. The voice itself reminded her so much of her own mother she knew still as she laid floating that the warm tracks sliding down her face were in fact tears. Finally getting a grasp on her wrecked emotions Lucy pealed her heavy eyes open, the lights were dimmed where ever she was, luminescent glow coming off of what looked to be cave walls. Moving her limbs they ached but not nearly as bad as she thought they would have. Her breath hitched when she realized her last memories was going face first into the cliff side, before however she could thrash and find out where she really was a face popped up over her.

Black thick hair messily piled on top of her hair, aquamarine eyes that shone like gems peered at her curiously, long thick lashed lined her eyes, skin a pretty even tan, smile curled at her lips.

"Hello." She spoke softly, Lucy automatically recognizing the voice that carried her from the dark.

"My name is Xally and was located here in this cave when I head you yell outside, I pulled you up when I realized you must of lost consciousness."

Opening her mouth Lucy was surprised to find herself not raspy or dry before she spoke.

"Thank you…. My name is Lucy."

"Very nice to meet you Lucy." She responded before leaning down to gently press her lips against Lucy's own. It was over before she knew how exactly to respond.

"As you can see, or will come to find out in a second, you are in a natural hot springs in the mountain." Xally stated.

Lucy could now understand why her body was so warm and relaxed, however instead of inspecting the hot springs she couldn't tear her gaze away from the new mage. Her already flushed skin further heating up when Xally turned from facing Lucy and rose out of the water, she smooth back uncovered as the water slid down her skin. Xally continued.

"When I finally got you into the cave and out of the dangerous avalanched you might have accidentally caused, you were frozen to the bone and completely drenched to the point where I as a water mage was having difficulties riding you of your clothing."

Realization struck but Lucy kept her face blank, she was in Bosco and had done this previously numerous times with other female mages. She could do this with a stranger… That saved her. Yes she could do this. Replaying the song in her head Lucy was automatically reminded of her mother and instantly relaxed.

"So to warm you back up I placed you in the hot springs and added some healing herbs to help you get better faster. I was incredibly impressed by the quality of your gear by the way, I've never seen anything like it before."

"Ah, yes my clothing came from the celestial realm. My spirit Virgo often provides me with it." Lucy hummed back as she continued to stretch out her muscles under the soothing warm waters.

"Hmmm." She heard Xally hum.

Looking over she watched in amazement as the mage took the water from her body and redeposited it back into the springs. Slowly sitting up Lucy called out.

"Xally, could you teach me how to do what you just did?"

Xally just finished putting on a loose sleeping shirt turned to look at the still resting mage. Curious yet slightly confused Xally raised a gentle eyebrow as she asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought you said you had celestial magic? Unless you dual wield both celestial and water?"

"No not quite." Lucy responded scratching the back of her head in a bad habit she caught from her former partner.

"You see I have a special case where one of my spirits was a mermaid and had water magic, well due to a certain situation I was gifted with a portion of her magic."

Xally couldn't help the widening of her gaze. "That's simply fascinating. Could you please show me?"

Nodding Lucy felt the activation of her tattoo across her collar bones before holding up a hand and creating a small swirling ball of water.

"Ah how particular, I was wondering the significance of that tattoo as I undressed you." Xally pondered.

"Come! I'd be more than excited to teach you how to dry yourself of water." Xally exclaimed with a large smile.

Lucy couldn't stop the happy one that also crept across her face. She may have been gifted by Stache Face and Aquarius with the magic but she barely understood all of it, she definitely was Lucy to literally stumble her way into the care of a skilled water mage that seemed more than excited to help her learn.

The pair of them spent the rest of the evening going over simple tasks to conduct with water magic, along the ways they shared storied with one another. Lucy cooked them a meal with items tucked into her bag, along with pulling out an Aries specific bed roll and blanket. Lucy learned of Xally's ease with water magic and touch of healing and how she used those to become a pediatrician. Lucy told Xally of her hunt for Aquarius' key and thus why she was on such a dangerous mountain side. Another surprise came when Xally offered to share part of her pick of virtus vero herbs that she had also been on the mountain to collect. Completely overwhelmed by Xally's generosity Lucy offered to accompany her back to wherever she was headed so she had some company when they finally get out, luckily Xally accepted. Lucy couldn't put her finger on it, maybe it was the song Xally had sung when Lucy was barely conscious or maybe it was just Xally's demeanor in general that made Lucy so content to simply be spending time with her.

Although connected in a way neither were aware of the two mages instantly clicked when they met on that dangerous mountain side. The future sure is full of surprises.

 **Short but sweet. They seem like a really good best friend pair.**

 **Follow, fav and review. Lots of love! Write on!**


	7. Apologies

I regret to inform all of my dear readers that I will no longer be posting my stories onto this site.

I personally have not been brutalized by hard core trolls however it is only a matter of time. My content follows very similar lines of many other FF authors I follow and adore that have chosen to leave due to these circumstances.

So in order to protect myself and hopefully inpisire some change on this site I will be leaving it.

I already have a Wattpad profile under

 **CreateBeautyNotWar** , and I'm currently working on a Archive Of Our Own which will hopefully fall under the same user name.

It will be a slow process of moving every story over, so if you go to look right away not everything will be there.

Sorry if this incoviences you, my deepest apologies but obviously something needs to change here.

I hope you all can find some time to search out my newest profile and continue to read my stories.

I adore all of my readers, hopefully this isn't goodbye to most of you.

Yours eternally, Write on!


End file.
